Friendship
by tsundered
Summary: Our favorite beybladers share a moment after a day's training.


**Title**: Friendship  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Our favorite beybladers share a moment after a day's training.  
><strong>Word Count<strong> (according to Microsoft Word): 1296  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: IT HAS BEEN LIKE... ROUGHLY 8 YEARS OR SO SINCE I HAVE EVEN ATTEMPTED TO WRITE FANFICTION, SO THIS MAY BE A NICE BIG PILE OF BLEEEEEGH. likewise, i'm too used to takao's english dub name, so i used "tyson" instead of "takao." same excuse goes for their bit-beasts. wehhh. ;;  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Harsh clinks echoed throughout the large room, whirling noises following soon after. "Alright Dragoon, let's finish this!" A determined look shone in Tyson's eyes as he prepared himself. A chuckle left Kai's lips. "So, you think you're going to win this match?" "Of course!" "Yeah, well, guess again! Dranzer, go!" The clinking began to echo louder as Tyson and Kai's blades continued to collide with one another. Watching intently from the sidelines were Rei and Max. It was just another typical day of training for the four of them.<p>

The clashing blades hit each other a few more times before their bladers put in their final bits of energy into one last attack. "Dragoon!" "Dranzer!" They blades collided a final time before they both flew out of the dish. Tyson gave a groan. "Awwww, a draw!" Kai heaved a sigh. "Damn…" They both then went to retrieve their blades.

Max stood from his spot, stretching in the process. "Man… we've been training all day long. We're the last ones in here again!" Rei stood up as well, a hand resting at his hip. "Yeah. Time goes by quickly when you're blading, doesn't it?" Tyson gave a groan. "Tell me about it! We've been here all day, and yet I still want to train some more!" Max laughed. "I know how that feels, buddy. But I think we should call it a day. Too much training can be straining. We can pick up again tomorrow!" Kai and Rei nodded in agreement, while Tyson groaned again. "I guess you're right. I am pretty tired right now." Suddenly, his stomach growled, and he gave a sheepish look. Rei and Max laughed. "Hungry too, I take it?" "Haha, you know it!"

Reaching for his jacket, Max started moving towards the exit. "How about I get us some snacks from one of the vending machines while you guys clean up? That way we can quiet down Tyson's rumbling stomach." He gave a kitten grin to Tyson, who gave a playful glare. "Fine, fine. Just be sure to get the good stuff!" The blond gave a salute before jogging off. Once he was gone, the other three began packing up.

Not even a minute later, Max came rushing back in. "Hey guys, you need to see this!" The others blinked. "What's up Max? Did the vending machine get stuck again?" The blond shook his head briefly before beckoning the others to follow. "Just come see!" Sharing confused glances between each other, the three boys quickly put on their jackets before heading over towards him. Max then led them to the entrance, which opened once they were close enough. Once outside, the others gave a gasp as they looked up at the sky and the surrounding area.

"It's snowing!"

Everything was covered in white, while large snowflakes gently fell from the night sky. "Oh that's right, we were expecting snow soon, weren't we?" Max nodded. "Yup! And it looks like we got it early!" Tyson gave a laugh. "Man this is great! C'mon guys, let's go have some fun while it's still fresh!" Max cheered. "Alright! Let's go!" The two then darted off, heading towards one of the nearby parks. Rei laughed before glancing to Kai. "You in, Kai?" The older teen gave a grunt, but nodded regardless. Chuckling, Rei nodded in return before jogging after Tyson and Max. Kai simply walked.

Upon arriving at the park, Tyson and Max fell to the ground, laughing and making snow angels within the fresh snow. Once they were done, they stood up to look at their work. "Alright. We marked the park with our snow Angels Maxie!" "Aww yeah!" The two boys laughed, until a snowball landed near them. Blinking, they looked at the source of the snowball: Rei."You guys may like making snow angels, but I like making snowballs for snowball fights!" He then tossed another snowball their way. Both boys easily dodged it, and proceeded to supply themselves with snowballs as well. "Alright! You're on Rei!" "Let's go!" A flurry of soaring snowballs then filled the sky as the three started their snowball fight.

Tyson laughed as he continued to dodge the snowballs that were aimed at him. "Haha, aw c'mon guys! You haven't even hit me once! What's the matter? Am I too fast for you-" Out of no where, a snowball smacked right into the back of Tyson's head, and he gave a yelp. Max and Rei gasped, as Tyson attempted to recover from the sudden impact.

"Hey, who threw that?" Turning toward the direction the snowball had come from, Tyson's jaw dropped. Standing not too far off was Kai, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips. "Kai?"

"You left yourself wide open Tyson." The brown-eyed teen gaped, still trying to comprehend the idea of Kai throwing a snowball. Laughter suddenly erupted from Max and Rei, and Tyson turned back to look at them. "You know Tyson, Kai does have a point." "Yeah! He got you real good!" Blinking a bit, a smile finally cracked on Tyson's face again, and he turned to face Kai again. "Yeah well, don't think you'll get another freebie!" Crouching over, he quickly scooped up a handful of snow. "This war is just getting started!"

Kai bent over to grab some snow as well before ducking to dodge the snowball Tyson had just thrown at him. "Bring it, Tyson!" Rei and Max exchanged knowing glances before grabbing some snow for themselves. "Don't count us out yet!" "Yeah! Let's go!"

Hours later, the four boys were sprawled out on the ground, smiles on their faces, as they tried to regain their breaths. Bits of snow covered them each, proof that they had been hit with numerous snowballs during their fight. "Man… that was so much fun." Max laughed. "No kidding! It's been a while since I laughed that hard…" Rei was the first to sit up, some of the snow falling from his back as he shifted. "We've been so busy with training that we never really gave ourselves a break. It's no wonder we enjoyed this so much." "Yeah… you make a good point there, Rei." Tyson sat up next, his gaze lifting up to the night sky. "We need to do this more often." Max and Kai both rose from their spots as well. "I agree!"

Kai silently stood from his spot, causing the other three to look up at him. "What's up Kai? You leaving already?" He kept quiet, dusting the snow off of him as the others stood as well. "It is getting late. And we've been out here for a while." Rei nodded. "We should get going. We don't want to get sick after all." Max and Tyson both nodded in agreement. "Hey! I know, why don't you guys stay over at the dojo! I'm sure Gramps won't mind the company!" Max gave a cheer, while Rei laughed. "Yeahhh! Count me in!" "Sure! Sounds great to me!" Tyson's smile grew before he brought his attention to Kai. "How about you Kai? You in?" Kai kept silent for a bit before giving a thumbs up. Tyson and Max cheered. "Alright! Let's head back now!"

Heading back towards the road, the four boys began walking towards Tyson's dojo. "Maybe we can get Gramps to make us some dinner!" "Ohh, yeah! Dinner sounds great! Let's have noodles!" "Maxie, you only want noodles so you can force us to put mustard on them!" "Yeah, so? It's soooo good!" "You have the weirdest tastes, Max."

Following a few feet behind them was Kai. Another smirk was on his face as he listened to the others' conversation. His gaze then wandered up to the brightly shining moon and the snow that continued to fall from the sky.


End file.
